encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Adhara
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 0 | death = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | final = }} was a princess of Lireo, the only niece of Queen Demetria. Appearance Personality History As the only niece of Queen Demetria, Adhara expected to inherit the throne after her aunt's demise. However, the crown of Lireo rejected her following Cassiopea's orders. When she confronted Cassiopea, she was told that the true heiress is Mine-a, daughter of Esmeralda and granddaughter of Demetria. Since Adhara refused to back down, Cassiopea cursed Adhara never to reenter Lireo until Mine-a's coronation. Furious of her forced exile, Adhara invaded the island of Cassiopea to seize the Mother Gem. However, the retired inaugural queen of Lireo, used the gem to ward off Adhara's cronies. In a powerful attack, Cassiopea wiped out most of Adhara's army, forcing her to escape. This civil war in Lireo forced Cassiopea to divide the gem into four separate pieces and distribute each of them to the four kingdoms of the Encantadian continent. Upon learning Cassiopea's bold move, Adhara trapped Mine-a's sister, Amihan inside a crystal ball at Cassiopea's island. She then disguised as her inside the Lireo throne room to meet Mine-a. After Adhara reverted to her true appearance, she created a force field to prevent the soldiers from interfering. Adhara demanded the Air Gem as the price of returning Amihan. The two Diwatas engaged in battle, with Mine-a taking the upper hand. As Mine-a stabbed Adhara, the latter teleported away and put Amihan in her place instead, thus the latter received the killing blow. A furious Mine-a used the Air Gem to asphyxiate Adhara and banish her to the Balaak. Adhara's actions pleased the god Arde, guardian of Balaak. Arde promised her that she would be able to return to Encantadia again once Mine-a dies. At Mine-a's death, Arde fulfilled his promise and sent her to Encantadia. Adhara encounters Danaya and recognizes her as Mine-a's daughter. When Danaya confirmed that she was, Adhara became delighted that Danaya cannot see her, and announced her intent to kill her. She was unable to touch her, though, because she was just a spirit. With that realization, Adhara returns to Balaak to ask Arde how to recover her body. Arde tells her it could be done by taking the life of good Encantados and bringing their soul to Balaak. With enough souls, Adhara's body could be reformed. Adhara readily agrees. She receives a ring from Arde, to assist her in her mission. Adhara began taking souls. Adhara watched Amihan, Danaya and their party fight off some Hathors. She was surprised when Amihan saw her. She told this to Arde, who replied that the wind hides nothing from Amihan, so she should be wary of her. Adhara was growing weary of her task and is starting to doubt Arde. She threatens him that she does not want him to be her enemy. As proof of his sincerity, Arde sends her a black smoke, which she caught with her ring. Though it enhanced her life force, it was not enough to give her corporeal form. She continues taking souls. Eventually, over the years, she managed to take enough souls to regain her solid form, thus truly being resurected. However, Arde took her Sang'gre powers away until the day she'll regain them again. Adhara then seek help from Vish'ka to take over Lireo. But Vish'ka betray her and sold her to Hitano who then send her to Carcero, a prison located north-east to Lireo. Prior to her escape, Adhara formally volunteers to feed the sea serpents (known as Bakunawa), in which she befriended her. In reality, this is all part of her plan for her escape. When Lanzu tells Adhara to challenge LilaSari, she fights her. However LilaSari becomes her ally and stabs Orthana so that Adhara and the rest of their fellow prisoners and other female prison guards, who eventually join Adhara's cause, escape, leaving the chief warden Lanzu badly injured. Adhara uses the special bracelets to summon most of the Bakunawas to sail exit from Carcero. Abilities Powers A powerful Diwata, Adhara has a wide range of powers. She can create energy bolts through her staff, release energy bolts, teleportation and shapeshifting. However, Adhara's powers pales in comparison compared to a wielder of one of the four elemental gems. Other skills Weaponry Adhara uses Lupig, a two-pronged staff in battle, which she uses as a weapon as well as a conduit for her magical attacks. Relatives Trivia * Sunshine Dizon, who plays Adhara, previously portrayed Pirena in the original series. ** Adhara's traits are much similar to the traits of Dizon's original role, Pirena: both being manipulative and scheming power-seekers to the throne and to the gems. Even both known for their "Pashnea!" shout phrase. However, unlike the original Pirena who has redemptive qualities, Adhara is completely evil and amoral. *'Previous online information on Adhara': Succeeding the deceased Queen Demetria, Queen Adhara effectively led the kingdom of Lireo and was responsible for establishing and training the current Diwata army. However, she remained unsatisfied with her rule. She had an insatiable thirst for bloodshed and wanted to expand the kingdom's borders. Because of this, the people of Lireo revolted and deposed her. She was replaced by Mine-a. ''This information is now considered superseded by Imaw's story on Episode 30. References Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Main character Category:Revived Category:Alive